prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Time for Jagex to turn the life support and let Court Cases die
This is sort of an opinion column instead of an article. I'd been mulling over writing this for the past hour, and had to type out something. Enjoy. With Jagex managing a full month of updates, it seems that one of their projects, the second batch to Court Cases, is really something everyone has seemed to have forgotten. In true Jagex style, they usually wait for this opportunity as the time to brand their most recent screw-up as old news, and the community forgets about it. So why do I have the sinking feeling they're still wasting time on a thankless project? I didn't get the point of Court Cases. What was its appeal, exactly? Sitting through the procedure had all the ecstatic thrill of discovering the Queen's favorite shade of grey, while in the meantime elderly workmen painted your car brown. Countless updates have occured that Jagex would omit from any sort of advertisement or promotion for RuneScape? So why make them? Because fighting stuff is dull and repetitive and just not something everyone likes to deal with? Then just cut it right out and be done with it. Its the sort of thing that makes out the players to be larger idiots than the developers, because while they blow countless hours into new and creative ways to stand around and cut trees, the masses of subscribed members just sit around and willingly accept it, as though they forgot that RuneScape has demons and dragons and all and they're just looking for a way to waste time. And given the limited game engine, its probably the better choice. When Court Cases actually reared its head after the usual Dev. Diary, hype and hysteria, it was just yet another D+D out of the constant chain of them that Jagex were throwing out like diseased cats in a care home, and while Jagex's usual formula was in effect - make sure there isn't anything immediately visible that will scream 'rubbish', small and annoying problems can be left alone to multiply until the overall flaws are so large that they have their own Wikipedia page. What Jagex is yet to realise is that the good D+D is something you do as you're doing your average thing. Fishing in efficient ways, killing efficient monsters, etc. Court Cases had you go out of your way to piss around with ineffective training methods to be able to actually play this, and when the best Jagex could come up with for the D+D itself was prosecuting the level 6 Mugger for felony, it really was just another week where the developers scratched their heads in confusion, and the players covered their faces with dismay. Its almost as bad as Familiarisation, the overall worst D+D where it seemed the actual concept was to make this near impossible to play unless you stumbled across it. Problem was, if you had that sort of luck, you're better off outside where you could stumble upon an ancient pirate's treasure chest, and at least thats a realistic chance. Unlike the other countless D+Ds Jagex kicked into RuneScape, they have chosen this one randomly to be on life support, instead of that Fish Flingers, or Familiarisation which was a larger disaster than the Titanic, but several times more preventable with competence - something obviously lacking. Second installments to things are fine, but not when you are dealing with a company who are only too well known for their 'bollocks to it' attitude which only kicks in at the least convienient moment. Occult floors - bollocks to it. Treasure Trails update - bollocks to it. Court Cases - no, this must be better. They canned MechScape due to soaring costs and increasing amounts of obvious regarding the inevitable crapness of the end result. Lets hope the sudden silence regarding one of the more awful updates of the year is just abandoned on the death bed, with the switch on the life machine reluctantly but sensibly turned off.